


宠儿

by shawnz0901



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnz0901/pseuds/shawnz0901





	宠儿

Beloved

 

> _Well，故事总是没有开头，也没有结尾，通常，这是在现实生活中会有的法则——有一天，Anthony对一个人冲着墙壁认真练习挥拳的Sebastian说，”你知道这个世界上有几个不解之谜，孩子，”Sebastian看见了他，拿掉耳塞，抹了一把脸上的汗，Anthony开心地嚼着口香糖，”第一，DiCaprio啥时候拿奥斯卡，第二，你为啥总在打架的时候哼哼哈哈，第三——Chris Evans的胸肌。”_
> 
> _“Chris Evans的胸肌？”Sebastian皱了皱眉。_
> 
> _Anthony愣了一下，像是没反应过来Sebastian会有这样的回答。然后他笑了，露出一口雪白的牙，”哈哈哈哈哈哈哈Yeah，Chris Evans的胸肌。”_

 

*

每当有人问Sebastian，你如何评价你的搭档Chris Evans？他都会拿出自己专业的受访态度告诉对方，呃，你知道，Chris是个，嗯，非常好的家伙，我们相处得特别好，事实上，真的挺好。然后他就抿抿嘴看着镜头，视线在记者脸上游弋，采访现场再次陷入一种神妙的安静。

 

这并不意味着和Chris合作了三部漫威电影的Sebastian对这位同事有什么意见，他只是，呃，在采访的时候会进入一种”我在接受采访但我真不知道你想从我这问点儿啥”的状态——更何况有谁会傻到和自己共事的同行为敌？——这可是好莱坞，而Chris是超级英雄，GUCCI代言人，新锐独立电影导演，上过全球性感男星排行榜前五名，得过人民选择奖，连多力多滋包装袋上都他妈印着他的头像。

 

Chris是宠儿（现在叫Chris的有谁不是呢？）——然而Sebastian只是，呃，对这些事情不太感冒。如果这世界上还有人活在上世纪八十年代，可能必须要算上他一个——他在每周四打篮球，滑板玩得也相当不赖，他喜欢过的女孩儿留金棕色小卷儿的及肩短发，他喜欢欧文·肖的小说和伍迪·艾伦电影，iPod列表里塞满Led Zeppelins的歌。演员是他的第二职业而他从小学时期开始就想成为一名宇航员。他随时准备好为浩瀚的宇宙全身而退，可他是新移民，年轻的纽约客，拿学位的文艺青年，还拥有潜在的脱口秀主持天赋——仅限于当Anthony在他旁边的时候。

 

Anthony常说他一点儿也不好莱坞，他说那当然了，因为西海岸太多gay而明显我不是其中的一员。但这不是实话——毕竟他演过的角色里有三分之一都是基佬。Anthony就笑他，对，你的泡妞技术超屌的，我知道。但你能不能告诉我，上礼拜六我约了Emily、Frankie和Chris来我店里，你小子为什么又放我鸽子呢？

 

Sebastian就撇撇嘴，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，低着头认真玩着手里的咖啡杯，我没有啊，you know，我被大头钉扎伤了呀。

 

*

这事要从很久以前说起了。Sebastian那时候还留长发，说是长发，其实只是齐耳短发，为了拍电影接的一头小卷刚拆下来没多久还未来得及去彻底恢复原来的发型，他的造型师一天要念叨五百遍”别剪了其实你这样真的超级帅”，但他每次都只是笑笑不说话。

 

实话说，他那阵子心情很差劲，电影刚刚上映跑宣传，每天面对镜头笑得后脑勺疼，可问题是Sebastian本身压根就笑不出来。他那时候刚和女朋友分手，一天要装作不经意看三十次手机，分得他简直肝肠寸断夜不能寐，第二天还要化身为人形不高兴猫上班。

 

Sebastian那时还不太习惯在镜头面前表情管理，他觉得没什么必要，也压根不在乎媒体怎么写他，就像好多年前被拍到牵着女孩儿的手时他不经思考就展现在脸上的WTF的表情。狮子座的Sebastian，狮子座长发的Sebastian。女孩儿们喜欢他，说他很甜，而漫展上他灰蓝色的眼睛瞪得圆圆的，有点少言寡语地偶尔勾起嘴角。他们都以为这是还没从冬日战士里出来，自带生人勿近和我不开心气场。那天Sebastian至少收到十个以上不重样的不高兴猫玩偶。

 

他在签名间歇出去抽根烟，烟叼在嘴上摁了几次打火机也没有打着火，略长的额发挡住了眼睛，他愤恨地把几缕头发别到耳后，牙齿咬着滤嘴。那天的阳光很好，好得有点像个恼人的青春期男孩，扎在皮肤上有灼热的痒，他不得不全程戴着墨镜和棒球帽。他把棒球帽别在腰带上，墨镜挂在T恤领口，他总这样，还把小瓶巴黎水揣在裤兜里（事实上，是Chris在片场教他这么干的）——但当他穿上全套冬兵制服，他连裤子都要专门的人来脱了。漫展上的大家穿得都很随意，坐在他旁边的搭档Chris Evans穿了件深蓝色线衫，刮得干干净净的下巴，看上去特别好脾气的样子，笑一笑像是会发光。

 

Sebastian坐下来的时候还随口说了一句，”嘿这件衣服我也有。”

 

Chris短促地笑了一声，然后随手分给他一瓶水。”告诉你件事，哥们儿。”然后Chris开始讲早晨在酒店自助早餐时发生的事情，他凑得很近，胳膊搭着Sebastian的肩膀，语速含糊且飞快，美国佬那种爽朗的笑让Sebastian忍不住也弯了弯嘴角，虽然他根本没有听懂Chris讲的事情好笑在哪里。他分神了一秒去想了想放在牛仔裤口袋里的手机是不是幻觉性地震动了，Sebastian装作不经意挪了挪腿结果发现并没有。

 

他总是走神，表情放空，等Chris讲完了那件好笑的事开始闭紧眼睛咧嘴大笑的时候他才反应过来，迟钝地轻轻笑了两声。脑子里想的却是前一天晚上和朋友在聊天群组里谈论的话题，还有前女友对其他朋友说的有关Sebastian的话。Sebastian盯着Chris的嘴唇发呆，可以肯定自己的臭脸已经在现场每一架相机里留下案底了。

 

Sebastian靠着场馆后门的墙壁眯着眼睛抽烟，一绺鬓发从耳后滑下来，落在他嘴边，但他没管这个，他一只手插在口袋里，看见不远处好像有个走来走去的身影。

 

他本来不想搭理这些有的没的事情，他压根也没这个心情，他就只是继续留在原地面无表情地抽烟。即使这样这个上午还是有点笑容过多了，Sebastian不笑起来有点凶，有几个朋友这么跟他说过，他唇角天生微微向下撇着，要么委屈，要么淡漠，所以更多的时候他只能笑得更用力。

 

茶歇时间不长，他抽完了烟，走到离自己最近的一个垃圾桶把烟熄灭，他脑子里正努力把为女人悲伤的那个自己扯出来枪毙一百回，对，就用那把蝎式冲锋枪——可他的帽子不小心碰响了邻近的车身自动报警，他被那一声尖利的鸣笛猛地吓了一跳差点没把手机扔了。都说倒霉是连贯的，这也许是真的，他想，因为他看见了在他刚刚站着的地方不远拐角处，一个男人正和一个棕发身材高挑的女孩有说有笑。女孩儿不知道说了什么，两个人笑得开心，就是那种，笑得闭着眼睛，笑得咧开嘴唇露出一排牙齿，笑得仿佛是听到世界上最好笑的笑话的那种笑。正午的太阳照在他脸上，他用脚趾头想也知道除了Chris Evans谁也不会这么笑。

 

哦当然，Sebastian被发现了，再明显不过，离他几米远的地方和漂亮女孩相谈甚欢的那位闻声回头，深蓝色开衫白色T恤的Chris Evans冲着他露出狐疑又尴尬的表情。如果Sebastian对自己的视力还有一点信心的话，他应该还能确定他同事Chris的手正放在那女孩儿的身后。

 

我靠！！！

 

Sebastian一阵冒冷汗，这下可以肯定尴尬的人绝对他妈的是他了，因为就算脸盲如他，他也知道现在的这个女孩和前几天他们一起走红毯的时候Chris身边带的那个压·根·不·是·同·一·个·人。

 

他从来也不喜欢关心那些和公关公司、打包宣传有关的事情，但他还有点，怎么说，”直男的直觉”。只有那短短的一秒他分神想了想自己该怎么办，是笑笑say hi还是装作没看见低头走过去，五分钟后的签名摊位前换个位子坐在Frankie旁边？我的天呐，Sebastian想，我靠我看到了不该看的事情，我是不是会变成石头？我他妈为什么还没有变成石头？

 

可谁让Chris不是美杜莎，而Sebastian正好有个不怎么美丽的心情呢。他不想说话。于是一秒钟之后Sebastian忽略了所有预设的想法，眯了眯眼睛从兜里掏出墨镜，双手插兜摇摇晃晃走进会场。他别在腰间的棒球帽随着他的步子在屁股上拍来拍去。

 

所以Sebastian压根也没看见Chris兴冲冲朝他招手打招呼的动作。

 

 

*

——但当Sebastian回到自己的座位上坐着，Chris并不在那儿，与他隔了一个空位的Frank正在和一位工作人员自拍，他只好百无聊赖地拿一只迷妹送的Bucky熊试图脱光它的制服。他和Chris的桌子上堆满了签字笔，画片，薄荷糖，所有的小纸条都被那家伙折成了纸飞机（头部加固，尾翼伸展，Sebastian真的很想把它们飞出去看看能飞多远）。

 

Sebastian想起他们还在剧组的时候，Chris和每个工作人员都玩得很疯，天气热得人欲哭无泪，Chris就像个永远好奇的男孩，把道具盾牌丢来丢去，即使是因为行动不便和汗流浃背缩在拖车里的Sebastian都能听见Chris开心的大笑。人人都爱他——妈妈说，如果你不给我搞一张和Chris Evans的合影我就再也不给你做蓝莓挞了！——并且人人都知道那回事，Chris身上的片约一直排到莫斯科世界杯举办的那一年，他还有个”一见钟情””且”稳定交往”的女友。你知道，现在都这么写，虽然除了首映红毯的时候那位女星穿了件红裙出现在他们的大合影里之外，再也没有人见过””稳定交往”是个什么模样。看在上帝的份上，Sebastian甚至都没关注Chris的Twitter——如果他有一个Twitter账号的话——这样再下次漫展他们坐在一起而Chris问他”嘿Seb你有没有看昨天推上疯转的爱国者队得分集锦”他就不会只是告诉对方”我想没有因为我真的不看橄榄球”了。

 

人群再一次骚动起来，Chris直到下半场正式开始了几分钟以后才重新在他旁边坐下，而那时候Sebastian正专心致志地在纸飞机上描画一个Hydra的标志。Chris凑过来，好像几分钟前什么事都没发生过那样一把揽住他的肩膀，”嘿，这是SHEILD的航母好吗？看看你画的。”

 

他被吓了一跳，差点没把笔掰成两截。Chris凑得过于近了，天气太热，即使冷气的声音在他们头顶嗡嗡作响，他都能看见那家伙金棕色的汗湿的发根，白得几乎反光的侧脸，蓝眼睛认真严肃地盯着他，”你吓死我了……”Sebastian摸着胸口倒在椅背上，半天才冒出来一句话来。那些可恨的发绺随着他的动作落就在脸旁，他撇着嘴。

 

Chris扫了他一眼，”呃，你，那个，”然后很快就看向后面拥挤的签名队伍，一个穿着美国队长连体睡衣的小男孩正坐在他老爸的肩膀上，看见Chris就兴奋地挥舞着手上的塑料盾牌，Chris咧开嘴冲他笑着招手，转头压低了声音问Sebastian，”等会儿结束有个局，你去吗？”

 

“啥？”Sebastian皱眉。而此刻快门声咔嚓响过。他眉头皱得更紧了。

 

“Tony找了个地方，晚上，你也来，” Chris飞快地瞟了他一眼，低下头去在一张海报上签名。Sebastian垂下眼帘，看着他写字。”我想和你谈谈。”Chris把签好的海报双手递上去。

 

“What？”Sebastian眨了眨眼睛，更不懂了，干脆停下笔来看着那家伙。一般”We need talk”这句话说出来准没好事。Sebastian不久前刚领教过，那时女人紧接着说了一句”其实我们不合适，所以还是做朋友吧”。而那让他肝肠寸断，还只能故作潇洒点头说好。真男人从不回头看爆炸，不是吗？

 

然而Chris不再说话了。Sebastian只好也压低声音，”你想说什么，现在不能说吗？”Chris没说话。他又回到眼前的签名海报，结果发现自己刚刚把自己的名字签在了美国队长的胸上。

 

*

晚上，等到Sebastian终于现身于同事们邀约的局，之前来过漫展的几位强烈推荐的小酒馆里他看上去终于比白天的时候更开心自如一点了，那也许是因为，他被Chris将要对他进行的谈话和这到底他妈的为了什么占据了头脑，暂时忘掉了失恋的悲痛。第一轮酒上来的时候，Anthony在讲一个真正的笑话，他一边听一边点头，然后和Frankie笑得合不拢嘴，而Chris坐在离他不远的位置，握着啤酒看着他。

 

第二轮过半，有人早早离开了，有人开始分烟，Sebastian接过一根叼在嘴上，安静地靠着椅背听着他们聊天，脑子里想的却是白天的时候，他在会场后面的停车场撞见Chris和那个女孩儿的事情。他开始进入到真正喝酒的状态，感觉自己的脑子蓬松而柔软地放松，他想起那些事来，那个妞长得不赖——Chris的口味一向很不赖——但那和陪他走红毯的金发女郎可差得有点多，Sebastian想，还一直以为那家伙会喜欢金发大胸的那种，大家都这么认为的，不是吗？

 

可谁知道呢？Sebastian从不关心这些，他只是这会儿有点无聊，盯着小酒馆墙壁上的相框发呆，照片上是老兵和肯尼迪的合影。直到坐在他旁边的人捅了捅他的手肘，Chris不知道什么时候坐了过来。他在白天穿的T恤外面套了件格子衬衫，胸肌在衬衫下面鼓鼓囊囊的，Sebastian就意有所指地看了他一眼。

 

“嘿。”Sebastian想了想，举起手里的啤酒瓶冲Chris打招呼。

 

“咳，我只是想，呃，解释一下。”Chris开口了，声音压得很低。空气里弥漫着热辣的酸性爵士乐，还有波本甜丝丝的味道，Anthony他们因为一些好笑的事突然笑起来，Sebastian只好在一片嘈杂中往Chris旁边靠了靠。此刻他们正呆在彼此的私人空间里，男人的胸口碰到了他的手臂。Sebastian这才突然意识到Chris要对他”谈”些什么——”今天在停车场，那个，那不是——”

 

“——哦。哇哦。”Sebastian瞬间懂了。”我知道。Chris，你不用解释，我知道。”操，他能知道才叫奇怪。Sebastian撇撇嘴，”我就当什么都没看见，我懂的。”说着他冲Chris眨了眨眼。

 

Chris皱紧了眉头，”不，不是，我的意思是，那是我前——呃，前前任，她怀孕以后在这附近买了房子，你知道，我们没有——”

 

“——你可以不必交代这么详细的，老兄。”Sebastian摆摆手，打断了Chris的话。他这会儿感觉自己正坐在一大团棉花糖里，酒精，失恋，和愈发解释不清的问题。他转过脸，睁大了眼睛看着那家伙，”我又不认识她。”Sebastian想了想，又补充道，”我也不会去泡她。”

 

Chris噗嗤笑了，眼睫紧闭，咧开嘴唇。”Seb，”他摇摇头，叹了口气，”你能不能听我解释？”

 

“哦。”Sebastian把啤酒瓶拍在小圆桌上。”你说。”

 

可他有点动作太大了，喜力瓶子撞上木头桌面”咚”的一声响，Anthony还有其他几个工作人员朋友被他吓了一跳。说实在的，他有点不知道是该搞明白”到底为什么Chris要向我解释”还是想想”Chris是不是想把我灭口”的可能性，但Chris看起来是个好人，而他从来不吃这一套。Sebastian用力闭了一下眼睛又睁开，现在他们俩面对面了，几乎鼻尖贴着鼻尖，他能看见Chris浅色的虹膜里他自己的影子，而他此刻有点被酒精熏染了脑子并没有发觉这有什么不对。”你说啊。”Sebastian催促地咕哝了一句。

 

“Seb。”Chris瞥了一眼全部停下来聊天看着他们的朋友们。”你是不是喝多了？”

 

Sebastian挑起一边眉毛，一脸你这人到底怎么回事的表情。

 

Chris张了张嘴。”我晚上给你电话说吧，好吗？”

 

那时女人也总对他说，”我现在很忙，我们晚上电话说吧，好吗？”，而他总是唯恐耽误了她的时间，点头说好，连一句关心或一束玫瑰都不忍心送上。他就等着，很多个时候一整晚女人也不会再打来了，他在睡梦中突然醒来，盯着漆黑一片的手机发呆。

 

这桥段太莫名其妙又太突如其来，Sebastian还在那个连空气都能戳到他痛处的失恋疗程中不能自拔。”不说算了。”他又拿起瓶子吞了一口酒，跑光气泡的啤酒喝起来就像咳嗽药水加了很多橄榄。Sebastian抿了抿嘴，目光在Chris脸上停留了一会儿。”没事的话我先走了。”

 

“你别走。”Chris却一把抓住了他手腕，Sebastian瞪着他。Chris耸了耸肩，硬着头皮把话说下去。这下所有人都在看着他们了——一个眼角泛红，嘴角委屈，一个抓着另一个的手，一脸欲言又止。最后Chris只好说，”我送你吧。”

 

“我靠！”Anthony忍不住插了一句嘴。”他俩现在是什么节奏？”

 

*

Sebastian可以对上帝和Kim Kardashian的屁股发誓这情形实在太他妈诡异了。当然，他不是那种生人勿进难以相处的家伙，也不是和Chris关系不好，他们在片场的时候一身臭汗抱着在地上打滚，在绿幕上打滚，在一切平面上为对方认真制造淤青——有时Sebastian快被身上超过五条裤子和金属手臂道具热得失去理智，他们总是会玩那样的游戏，Chris发明的。当然。

 

（”我想吃五加仑蓝莓冰淇淋，”Chris对压在自己身上的Sebastian说，”五加仑。我要把衣服全脱光，全部，然后，在Santa Monica，一边吃那五加仑蓝莓冰淇淋，里面有糖浆，奥利奥碎，巧克力脆皮，坚果粒，棉花糖——该你了。”

 

“你这样会得糖尿病的。我想要——”Sebastian撇撇嘴，汗水混合着逼真的伤口逼真的血迹顺着他的脸往下淌，”——呃你最好还是穿上内裤吧。不然我没法躺在你旁边了——我也想吃蓝莓冰淇淋，就现在。”

 

Chris哈哈大笑，点点头，同意了他。Sebastian感觉自己的汗顺着下巴滴到Chris的脖颈里，这男人的脸几乎白得发光，最后他俩哀嚎着”蓝莓冰淇淋！”继续扭打成一团。）

 

但是现在。现在。现在。

 

Sebastian不知道从哪里来的一股情绪和好奇，那就是他真的很想知道Chris到底想解释些什么。如果他们之间有什么需要解释、而Sebastian又需要在乎这个解释的话。

 

“你到底想干嘛？”最后他问道。而Chris仍旧握着他的手腕。”你说啊，我在听。”

 

Chris张口结舌地看看他，又看看旁边就跟在观看网球比赛对打似的那群同事们。”Well，呃，好吧，我就是想说，”Chris又抓紧了Sebastian的手腕，郑重其事地说，”事情真的不是你看到的那样，Seb，她虽然是我的前前任，但她已经和现在的男朋友组成家庭了，家庭，你知道——呃，总之你必须相信我不是那样脚踏两条船的家伙。”Chris都快把Sebastian的手放在自己胸上了。”我真的不是。真的。”

 

“真的？”Sebastian听的云里雾里，一张脸快要皱成个纸团。他低下头，想了一会儿，”那和我有什么关系？”

 

“哦！！！”Chris沮丧地哀嚎，”Seb，所以你还是不相信我。”这下他真的把Sebastian的手搁在自己胸上了。

 

但Sebastian并没有把手抽走。他只是指出自己困惑的地方，就好像他曾经问Chris，你说我身上穿的这玩意儿到底怎么解开我想尿尿可怎么办？“那和我有什么关系？”他又问了一遍。

 

然而这里还没有Chris解释回去的份。那边一直没说话的Frankie咂了咂嘴，打了个响指。”我说，kids，这里到底有没有人给老头子我解释一下，这一对是——”Frankie耸肩比划了一下，而大家都了然地点了点头，”——还是哪儿有个隐藏摄像机在录真人秀呢，嗯？”

 

“嘿Daddy，你说谁和谁是couple？”Sebastian转头一脸忿忿地呛回去。”为啥今天晚上你们谁说的话我都听不懂呢？”

 

（”哇哦你们看看这小子！”Frankie夸张地捂着胸口冲其他人做口型。）

 

“哥们儿，”Anthony敲敲酒瓶，意有所指地看看他，又看看Chris，他们的黑人哥们儿露出了一个不怀好意的笑容，”那你可得回去问问Chris呀。”

 

*

有时Sebastian觉得这世界很奇怪。如果在他三十岁出头的人生中存在着一个黑洞的话，也许所有的谜题都是从那儿开始的——那个晚上，他莫名其妙地被他的同事Chris Evans抓了手腕，还被其他的所有同事目睹了全过程。他最后只好莫名其妙地谢绝了Chris从小酒馆里追出来要送他回家的好意，老天，他只是微醺，还称不上醉得回不了家，他拦到出租车的时候Chris总算松开了手。Sebastian回一回头，看见那群看热闹不嫌事儿大的伙计们全都正趴在酒吧玻璃门上往外看呢。

 

Sebastian突然乐了，降下车窗毫不留情地冲他们比了个中指。然而不巧的是，只有Chris站在夜风吹拂的路边，捂着胸口一脸担忧和惊恐地看着他的中指和他的出租车一眨眼功夫开进夜色里。

 

他坚信解释不了的事情总会过去的，就像女人用没有理由的理由离开了他，他所做的就只有接受。但这事远远没完。Sebastian从此好似一脚踏进另一个令他困惑的世界，一夜之间，他发誓自己绝不是自发去注意这些的，但就连他好友圈里的那几个家伙都开始问他——”听说Chris Evans得罪了你？”

 

那时他和朋友们正在Will家聚会，一位朋友策划的舞台剧成功杀青，那是个开怀又放松的庆祝派对。他们一群人呆在地下室，喝过两杯以后闹哄哄的。Will在那儿摆了张台球桌，Sebastian一路都打得不赖，当他正俯下身子，握着球杆试图计算一个完美的击球角度时，和他玩同一局的Marcus突然开口问了一句。

 

“啥？”Sebastian吃了一惊，差点错手把黑8戳进球袋。

 

这下子朋友们全都安静了。Marcus蹭过来，手里握着啤酒瓶，咧嘴冲他神秘地笑笑，”上礼拜Miles和我在电影学院的活动后台碰见Chris了，人家上来就问你怎么没去。”Marcus说着还用手肘碰了碰Sebastian的胳膊。

 

“我？”Sebastian皱眉，简直疑惑万分，他捋了一把头发，想了想，说，”那天我和Bronze剧组的几个同事去媒体见面会了啊。”

 

Marcus愣了，瞟了一眼在场的伙计们，”哦不，不是，”他这个从事公关行业的好朋友直摆手，”重点是，Chris上来就问了你，哥们儿。他问的是，Seb没来吗？他还在生气吗？”Marcus和其他人交换了个八卦的眼神，大家都点了点头。”Miles吓了一跳，还跟我抱怨说不知道你们两个关系原来这么好，害得他每次聚会都不敢乱叫人——你们俩不是不熟吗？还是人家大导演哪里得罪了你？”

 

“生气是什么意思？——我俩是真的不熟。”Sebastian靠着台球桌，开始感觉到有哪里不对劲。”拜托，我连他手机号都没有——嘿Mark，我知道你有多想赢我，”他冲一脸兴奋的Marcus抱起手臂，半开玩笑地想把这刨根问底的八卦对话揭过去，”但你哪怕是告诉我Chris Evans正在追我我也不会给你这个机会的，死心吧哥们儿。”

 

所有人哄笑起来，Marcus撇了撇嘴，咕哝了一句什么，Sebastian又端起了球杆。而这并不是一句彻底正确的话。几个小时以后他们从地下室跑到Will的院子，有一半的人已经喝趴了，躺在游泳池旁边睡得不省人事，Sebastian没敢忘了自己第二天一早还要到公司开会，他还清醒着，试图穿过空酒瓶、丢在地板上的裤子和肉体去寻找自己不见了一整晚的手机。

 

他真不明白这是怎么了，就好像在这之前Chris在他的世界里都不存在似的，现在这家伙突然冒了出来，每个人都在问他，”你们俩到底怎么了？”，我靠，如果我知道答案的话我还想问问我自己呢——问清楚那家伙拉着他非要解释清楚女人问题是为了什么，最好再问清楚Chris是在哪里做的蜜蜡除毛（他跟Chris抱怨过几次自己去的那家真的超疼，疼得就像不小心胯下撞到桌角，在他们热得不行而不得不站在冰桶旁边吹小电风扇的时候。），他想着这些乱七八糟的事情，在餐桌上一堆空瓶和干掉的软糖里找到了手机，发现自己收到了一条陌生号码发来的短信。

 

那上面写着，”休斯顿，我们有麻烦了。”

 

*

Sebastian决定不再给自己一直被所有人问个不停的机会了（好吧，也并不是所有人），他必须、必须在这一秒钟就把所有的事情搞清楚。所以当回拨电话接通的时候，他直接了当地开口问，”这到底怎么回事？”

 

电话那边先是乱糟糟地响了一阵， 那像是手机掉在了某个平面上所发出的动静，一秒钟以后有个声音从听筒里响起来，支支吾吾的，”呃，那个，所以，——我没打扰你睡觉吧？”

 

“我在朋友家，参加一个派对。”并且所有的家伙都醉倒了。Sebastian撇撇嘴，靠着餐桌小心翼翼地坐下来，但下一秒钟他就感觉干掉的甜酒让他的裤子黏在了桌面上，”你怎么知道我的手机号的？”他想了想，问道。

 

“我问助理要的。这不是重点，Seb，你——”

 

“——好吧Chris，whatever，我就想问两个问题。”Sebastian打断了还要继续说些什么的Chris，然而谁也不知道他究竟是怎么判断这一串数字正是Chris Evans的手机号码，Sebastian顿了顿，把乱糟糟的长发全部捋到耳后，“你为什么要跟我解释。还有短信到底什么意思。”

 

也许还有别的问题，比如Marcus说他俩的话是怎么回事儿，还有蜜蜡除毛。但这不是最重要的。他喜欢读科幻小说，对那些东西着迷，而显然Chris绝不会知道这些。他们是在片场无聊时说些有的没的，Chris展现好奇心，他们分别聊过自己在十四五还是青少年时拍过的第一部电影，聊过增肌食品、下一条翻滚的戏码、披萨店和肥皂剧，但他们还没到聊Apollo 13的地步。谁会在意这些呢？Sebastian总是想，我们还没太熟吧？

 

好莱坞里的理想主义几乎是一种可笑的奇迹。

 

Chris好像松了口气似的，语气轻松起来，”哦这个啊，我不是已经说了——我只是想澄清一下我可不是什么玩弄女生感情的家伙，我也很讨厌那样的人——有些事只是运作，这些你都懂，毕竟我们是好朋友，你别误会。”

 

好朋友。Sebastian在心里默默地重复。好朋友。

 

“哦。”他点点头，但Chris看不到他的动作，电话里涌起一阵显得有些尴尬的沉默，只有轻微的电流声兹兹作响。”我明白了。”他补充道。

 

可我知道这个干什么？Sebastian忍不住在心里插嘴， 我压根没你的手机号而你也没有我的，我所有的朋友张罗一个周末BBQ都不会同时叫上你和我。

 

但他没说这些。有些话是不必挑明的，尤其是在这个圈子里，而对方还是Chris，他懂这些，再懂不过。”好吧，所以，”所以他张了张口，问，”那个短信是怎么了？”Sebastian抠着紧紧粘在桌面上的一条软糖，”我猜会是你。结果我猜对了。”

 

毫无缘由的，电话那头的Chris被Sebastian这话逗笑了，听筒里爆发出一阵夸张的哈哈哈哈而Sebastian又忍不住翻了个白眼。Chris这么笑的模样简直就生动地出现在他脑子里，他甚至能猜出Chris的手正放在自己胸部的什么位置，这家伙又露出了几颗雪白的门牙，”哦哥们儿，这事关一个未正式公布的档期，但我想你在几个小时的公司会上会知道的，我只是，呃，觉得自己有义务提前告诉你一声。”Chris笑着回答，用他那一开心起来就把卷舌吞进肚子里的波士顿口音，那让Sebastian自己也忍不住笑起来。”而且还因为我关注了你的Instagram，Dude。”

 

“啥？你有Instagram账号？”Sebastian惊奇道，把手机换了另外一边，”我还以为你不玩那个。”

 

“那你不知道的事可多了，老兄。” Chris只是笑笑，不再继续这个话题，”是想告诉你，也许你又要跟我合作了，很快。”Chris顿了顿， 补充道，“非常快。希望你别被吓到。”

 

我怎么可能被你吓到？！Sebastian不服气地想，我每三年演一次同志角色，还演过男巫、花花公子和前苏联刺客，拜托，我怎么可能被你吓到。但他没这么说，他只是哼了一声，想要等Chris继续说下去。

 

但Chris没有说下去。Chris只是清了清嗓子，”呃，这都两点半了，早晨见。”

 

Sebastian可以想象到对方虚拟地看了一眼手表的样子。”OK，那好吧，”他撇撇嘴，低头摆弄着手指，”晚安，老兄。”

 

电话那头的Chris好像愣了一下。”晚安。”Chris惊奇地回答。

 

*

“所以，话说回来，”Anthony坐在吧台后面，推了推鼻梁上架的一副黑框眼镜，”大头钉又是怎么回事？”

 

Sebastian低着头，一个劲儿地玩着他的咖啡杯。这杯子还是Chris送的，他们每个人都有，上面印的是KEEP CALM and LOVE CAPT. AMERICA，但目前看来好像只有Sebastian一个人在用。虽然他自己并没有注意到这点。”哦你不会懂的。”他摇摇头，手指在杯口画着圈，”你不会——”

 

“——不就是你们两个要出演Looking的圣诞特辑来闪瞎我们的眼睛吗？”Anthony毫不留情地打断了他，并且从他手里把那只可怜的杯子抢救了出来。”哥早就知道了。拜托。”他的黑人搭档熟练地翻了个白眼。”Chris还邀请我们去探班呢。”

 

Sebastian差点没从高脚椅上一屁股跌下去。”Whaaaat？！”好在他眼疾手快地扶住了吧台，他简直被Anthony”哥早就知道”的语气震惊得合不拢嘴，”他告诉你的？我靠！”他腾地一下把杯子从Anthony手里又抢了回来，愤怒地拍在吧台上，”他这人怎么能这样呢！”

 

“告诉我们。孩子。谁让你那天不来聚会的。”酒吧老板耸了耸肩，透过镜片看着气鼓鼓的Sebastian，他眼睛瞪得圆圆的，撇着嘴，简直就像不高兴猫的翻版。“不过我们不会打扰你俩拍床戏，你放心好了。”

 

“我靠。“Sebastian把脸埋进手心里哀嚎了一声。“我这辈子可算是完了。”

 

“啧啧。”Anthony咂了咂嘴， 给他的杯子里又添了一点咖啡，摆出将心比心的架势，“乐观些嘛，年轻人，没准你能收获许多。比如一个男朋友。“

 

Sebastian的头已经快要低到吧台下面去了，只有手还放在那上面，冲着他的黑人哥们儿认真地比了一对中指。

 

然而这桩事情若是回想起来却不能全部怪罪在Chris身上。当Sebastian和他的咖啡走进公司的时候，那叠剧本就已经在那儿了，用一枚紫色的大头钉钉在他积灰的留言板上——“超级重要！“——那上面还有记号笔留下的提示。Sebastian使劲揉了揉鼻梁。

 

“你觉得怎么样？“Lindsey，他的经纪人走进来，注意到他已经在读那叠A4纸以后兴奋地拍着他的肩膀问道。“顺便说，这剧本还是Chris送来的。Chris Evans，我是说。”

 

“我知道。不然能是哪个Chris？”Sebastian撇撇嘴，拿起来咖啡喝了一口，手心沾了一点杯子上的水珠。“我以为——嘿，是你建议我不要再接同志角色的好吗？”

 

“那就当我没说过。”Lindsey耸耸肩。看在老天的份上，Lindsey已经是两个孩子的妈了，Sebastian有时候也会觉得她有点儿爱开玩笑，但她此刻看起来确实是相当认真的表情。“你不接这单工作简直是我职业生涯的耻辱。”

 

“得了。你上一次这么说了以后我去拍了《政坛野兽》，结果呢？”Sebastian简直哭笑不得，他忍不住把手里的剧本卷成个筒，“那个剧被砍了，而且——”

 

“——而且你的吻戏片段在Tumblr上传得到处都是，甜心。”红发女人亲昵地捏了捏他的肩膀，“也许他们就是因为这个才找的你呢？”

 

“这可不是什么值得骄傲的事。”Sebastian小声咕哝。

 

“我想你应该对Chris有信心。”他的经纪人说着指了指他手里的那叠剧本，“他亲自送来的哟，他说他正要飞去L.A——我正想问，我之前还以为你们两个不怎么熟——”

 

天呐又来。Sebastian捋了一把乱糟糟的长发，他简直快对近期这个问题的密集轰炸产生条件反射了。“还行。”他只是如实回答，“已经进展到互换手机号码的阶段了。”Lindsey对此夸张地“哇哦”了一句，可是Sebastian脑子里想的却是，Chris为什么对这份工作如此起劲？但假如Chris都不介意的话，拜托，他才是他们俩当中那个和男人的吻照传遍整个Tumblr的人好吧？

 

“我想我会认真读剧本的。”Sebastian举手向Lindsey保证。“不管怎样。”

 

“这就对了。”他的经纪人总算满意地点头，“乐观点儿，孩子，没准你能收获很多呢？”

 

而我对此表示怀疑。Sebastian在心里默默回答。

 

*

他的预感是对的。当他在度过忙得脚不沾地的一天之后（拜“我以为你和Chris不熟”这个问题所赐，Sebastian已经在缓解失恋方面大有进步了），他挪动自己的屁股倒在床垫上，开始对着台灯研究这叠同志情感剧剧本。纸上被大头钉扎穿的小孔还鲜明地留在那儿，就像偷偷钻进鞋底的一粒沙子。Sebastian公司里的人都知道他几乎不在办公室里逗留，是Chris自己把那枚紫色大头钉摁进留言板上的。他回过神来，发现自己没忍住笑出了声。

 

可等Sebastian读完了第一页他就再也笑不出来了。在他三十年的直男人生中他交过不少女朋友，和她们约会、牵手、亲吻、上床，再争吵、冷战、送花、分手。他不仅看过Brokeback Mountain还演过好几次同志角色，而那无非就是跟演员搂着亲亲摸摸，或者装酷。有关他撩骚点火的吻戏和裤子紧绷的屁股的片段常驻社交网络，但Sebastian却真的太不了解什么是“未加过滤的同志情感剧”——简而言之就是，Sebastian到底他妈的应该如何让自己进入到一个曾经弯过的直男在圣诞前夜偶遇从鹿特丹回纽约的前男友俩人又是如何一炮（不止）泯恩仇的别样角色里去？何况这两个人分手的理由还牵扯到了对open relationship的复杂实践，倒不是非要有什么价值判断不可，他对开放关系没啥意见但是——Sebastian没发现自己正在替同事暗暗捏了一把冷汗——这对某人来说真的不会太超过？真的？

 

很快他就得到了答案。Sebastian一脸黑线地翻到剧本最后一页，发现有句潦草的话赫然写在那儿——“专为我俩写出的特别故事:P”——署名是C Evans。他简直都快气得笑了，“演个基佬也这么兴奋。”这人脑子到底是怎么长的呢？真想钻进去看看。

 

Sebastian嘟囔着，用力把那枚紫色的大头钉重新订进纸页的一角。

 

 


End file.
